


Dr. Cups Headcanon

by 9AngelFairyFox9



Series: Dr. Cups [5]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9AngelFairyFox9/pseuds/9AngelFairyFox9
Summary: ❌❌❌If you don’t like Cupcest, just BLOCK me and LEAVE!❌❌❌❤️💜💙If you do like, please give a kudos, a bookmark, and say something nice in the comments of my previous work.💙💜❤️





	Dr. Cups Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> ❌❌❌If you don’t like Cupcest, just BLOCK me and LEAVE!❌❌❌  
> ❤️💜💙If you do like, please give a kudos, a bookmark, and say something nice in the comments of my previous work.💙💜❤️

Doctor Cuphead

  * Is the oldest twin by five minutes
  * Wanted to be a doctor when he need heart surgery throughout his childhood
  * Has a diagonal scar on the left side chest which is reopened every time he goes into surgery.
  * Is a surgeon and has a medical degree for general, pediatric, transplant, and neurological surgeries.
  * Is quick to get patients in critical condition to the emergency room and get them stable.
  * In his free time he drinks some coffee and talk with Mugman
  * Tends to curse and beat himself up when he couldn’t save some of the patients in his care and has a few drinks with Mugman to calm down
  * Is a lightweight and gets drunk too easily and says the funniest and/or stupidest things when he’s wasted
  * Is well built despite never actually workout or taking it seriously
  * Became intimate with his brother when he was 17 years old
  * Like to give Mugman ‘special treatment’ in private
  * His job at home is cleaning the house, dishes, and clothes and running out for groceries



Doctor Mugman

  * Is the youngest twin by five minutes
  * Inspired to be a doctor after his brother’s numerous heart surgeries
  * Works part time at the morgue and is quick to determine the exact time of death followed by the weapon and/or cause of death.
  * He also works on diagnosing illnesses and diseases in people
  * In his spare time Mug sips on tea and plays crossword while talking to Cuphead
  * Comforts Cuphead when he loses a patient and say “it’s not your fault,” “there was nothing you could have done,” or “these things happen”
  * Has a higher alcohol tolerance level than Cuphead and does not get drunk too easily and tends to binge eat when drunk
  * Is taller and have a more slender appearance than his older brother
  * Realized he was intimate with his brother when he was 18 years old
  * Likes to ‘give a diagnosis’ to Cuphead when in the moment alone with him
  * His house job is to pay bills and cook food




End file.
